A known medical probe for observing an object using pulsed light of various wavelengths that is irradiated from a light source includes optical guiding means for guiding pulsed light incident from the light source and for emitting the pulsed light onto the object and optical delay means for providing a predetermined delay time that differs for each wavelength to reflected pulsed light of the object that is irradiated by the emitted pulsed light, the medical probe outputting the pulsed light provided with the delay time to predetermined photodetector means (for example, see JP 2010-42128 A (PTL 1)).